If I Ain't Got You
by Cinore
Summary: Suddenly, something she says catches my attention. 'How about that... say, Hero of Time boy? Don't you want him to come? He was never on the Guest List...' ...Link, after two years of being MIA, returns only a little time left before her wedding... ZeLink
1. Exquisitely Divine

Disclaimer. Legend of Zelda doesn't belong to me.  
Coupling: Link x Zelda  
Author: mixtapesingle

A/N: An old fanfiction that I revived from the dead. Originally wrote it around a year ago, so please excuse the errors. It was somewhat hard for me to write about this couple as well. I actually don't like Zelda much at all.

** If I Ain't Got You**

Chapter 1: Exquisitely Divine

"Some people want it all,  
But I don't want nothing at all,  
If I ain't got you baby..."

I am in love. Painfully, surprisingly, deeply... in love. It has always been this way, since the moment I met him in the Castle Garden 10 long years ago. Love came in one-fell swoop and never left. Though he is gone now, but my love has not gone with him.

I haven't seen him the longest time. It's depressing, really. I had hoped that he had thought enough of me to return to Hyrule, as he said he would. But I guess that life doesn't hand you apples all the time, as I wish it would.

Dammit.

Malon asks me all the time why I'm still waiting for him. I can never answer that question properly. On one hand, the man I'm in love with is the most amazing man in the world, but on the other hand, I can turn around and have a promising future handed to me on a plate.

You see, I'm supposed to marry soon. Yes, I'm engaged. And no, I'm not in love with him.

His name is Jake, and he's from the distant nation of Kyrahn, a lovely but suffering kingdom not unlike Hyrule. He has everything I've wanted as a child. Money, charm, looks, and style. I suppose Jake is truly a great guy. He's loving and kind, and would make a great future King, though I'd fail as a Queen. And you know, he really does love me.

And I'm set to marry him in less than a week. This Sunday, no less. My mother-in-law has gone over with me all of the 'exquisitely divine' details - as she calls them - and the wedding... as much as I hate to admit it, looks beautiful. Defeated by my selfish desires to have a big white wedding, I complained to the King, my father, in hopes that he was having last minute doubts about the wedding. But the instant I opened my mouth to say unlady-like things about the wedding, he cut me short and said something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Zelda, if you won't do it for Hyrule, do it for me."

What was I supposed to say to that? _"No, daddy, I don't want to do it for you! I want to be happy! I don't want Hyrule to have a treaty with Kyrahn so that we can be out of our debt!"_

So, without much of a choice, I'm marrying him. I suppose I'll live a comfortable life, have some children, do my duty as queen. My mother and father weren't in love either when they were married... It's not a big surprise for royals, I guess. And as long as Hyrule can prosper... It's all that matters, isn't it? Right? _Right?_

No! That's not right! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! As the days pass, I turn more and more desperate. I want someone to slap me across the face and tell me I shouldn't be marrying Jake. But no one is. They're slapping me on the back and wishing me luck in my marriage. Even my Malon, my best friend, supports this wedding. And I trust her. How can I not?

...Today's Thursday, and that means 3 more days until the wedding. My mother-in-law runs in and out of my room all afternoon, telling me of more exquisitely divine details she decided to edit in and out at the last moment. Seriously, I don't care. Still, I listen half-attentively as she rambles on and on about the guest list.

Suddenly, something she says catches my attention. "How about that... say, Hero of Time boy? Don't you want him to come? He was never on the Guest List..."

I jerk my head up towards her, caught off-guard by her remark. Of course Link wasn't on the list, I reason, he's never been around for me to give him an invitation to it. Not that he'd want to come to my wedding when he's not the groom, after all that's happened between us.

Three years ago, after Link had defeated Ganon, it had just been the two of us. It was a blissful year, filled with romantic get-aways, sneaking around the castle guards, and dare I say it, lustful nights.

But a hero can never be tamed. Before we were able to celebrate our one-year anniversary, he was gone once again, as time makes a grown man restless. When I asked him why he had to leave, he had looked at me with so much passion in his eyes, and said breathlessly, "I wish love could stop time, but evil never rests. And a hero cannot either."

The next day, he was gone, and I haven't heard from him since. He had told me he'd be back, but look, it's been two years since he left, and I'm still yearning for his soft blue eyes, his soft blonde hair, and his gentle touch as we manifest in a sinful act of lust-

"Honey? Are you alright?"

I snap out of my daydream, and I realize that I've been keeping my mother-in-Law waiting for a response. I blink rapidly, because I can't remember what the question was. Oh yeah, something about Link.

"It's alright," I manage to choke out, "I didn't want him at the wedding anyway."

Several more minutes of her rambling about the exquisitely divine details, and she finally leaves. When she does, I collapse into my bed and curl up in a ball, the lie burning in my throat as I cry for him.

-------------------

Malon is apparently very proud of me - that I am able to go through this process without breaking down. Little does she know that I am breaking down, and no one's there to stop me. I really do want someone on my side, I really do. But only Malon knows about my secret passion for Link, and she dissapproves of it. Dammit all.

She's pacing around in my room, trying out the dress I chose for the Maid of Honor, which would be her. It's a white halter-top dress, and it flows elegantly to the floor, with bits of red embroidery laced through it. I have to say, it suits her well, so I consider the possibility of giving the dress to her for keeps. But right now, that is the least of my concerns. I turn to her again, yearning to tell her of how much I need Link, but I fear that she'll just get annoyed.

I'm dreading Sunday. Today's Friday, so there's only two more days left until I am a bachelorette no more. I collapse onto my bed, hugging the soft satin sheets to my body. "Malon," I start, "what's going to happen when Jake finds out I'm not a virgin?"

The expression on her face is grim. Malon brushes her long red locks back, and comes over to the bed to sit next to me. "I honestly don't know, but it can't be good. I mean, you were supposed to be pure, being a princess and all..."

"You think he'll notice?" I try helplessly, though I already know the answer.

"Duh," she says matter-of-factly, "what are you planning to say when he asks who it is?"

I hesitate. I have many answers prepared actually, and I haven't decided on one. "I don't know. Maybe I'll tell him I was raped when I was 15 or something." I smile micheaviously. "Make him pity me, you know?"

To this, we both have a good laugh, while Malon hits my shoulder playfully and says, "Oh my God, how much can you milk out of a man with a sap story like that?"

We laugh again, and it makes me feel better. I definately need to be laughing more when I'm this depressed. To my luck, Malon decides to stay through the night, and we talk about everything from Ice Cream to the Gorons. Still, we go back to the topic of marriage no matter how far from it we stray from it. I admit, it is an intriuging topic, but everytime she talks about it enthusiastically, I wonder if I should ask her to marry Jake instead of me so I can sit by the window and wait for Link to return.

Wouldn't that be nice?

----

It's finally Saturday! There's only one more day left!

Today's ridiculously hectic. There's a rehearsal dinner for the closest friends and family of the bride and groom, which really just means whoever the parents of the married couple feel like inviting. The rehearsal goes through without a wrinkle, and at least a dozen people come up to Jake and I and tell us how lovely it is to see the two of us marry.

Jake smiles with a degree of grace that I can't imitate. He greets the guests with all the elegance of a King, while I trip over my high heels to stumble over to where he is standing. I'm glad this doesn't last long, because as soon as the rehearsal dinner finishes, I storm upstairs to my room where the only comfort of my life is waiting.

My bed.

I collapse onto it, once again, crushed that Jake has already bought a new bed for the two of us to share once we get married. I love this bed. It has comforters stuffed with the feathers of ducks, making it warm, light, and_ just perfect _for a hard-working princess such as myself. It has an airy white canopy that drapes around the bed, making it my sanctuary within a sanctuary.

With a gentle smile on my face, I drift back to the days when Link and I would sit on this bed and talk for hours, about everything and nothing at all. Laying down here, I can almost smell him. He was such an outdoorsman. Everytime he came in here, he smelled something of morning rain and sweat, but he always pulled it off in a way that he looked shirt-rippingly sexy.

Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about him?! In one quick motion, I snatch a pillow and hug it tightly against my chest. I can't stop thinking about him, and I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm a horrible bride! Just horrible!

Suddenly, I hear a faint tapping from my balcony window that sends my heart shooting off in a million directions. Something about that noise is eerily familiar. It... it reminds me of Link. He always knocked at my balcony in a distinctly perfect way.

God, I have to stop this. I can't keep on doing this, or I'll end up committing suicide from being driven insane. Damn this shit. I get up and run towards the balcony to close the drapes so I can sit in my room alone in the darkness. But what I see is more than I could've ever hoped for.

Link.

I'm stunned - frozen to the spot - unable to move or speak - oh Gods, it's finally him! I can't think - thoughts are racing through my head - this is the moment that I've been waiting for the past two years. But why now? I can't get married now! Oh Gods, what will Jake think? Screw Jake, I don't need him - I only need Link now. My breath is short and quick now, and my heart beats at a million miles per hour. _Link, Link, Link!_

I hesitate to open the balcony window when I see him in all of glory. I still can't believe it's him but it's unmistakeable. His back is to me - he is facing the mountains that Hyrule is so famous for. Directly underneath is the garden where we first met - I can only guess that that's how he made it up here. But his back alone is enough to tell me that it's him. That dirty-blonde hair, the worn green tunic, the Master Sword and Hyrule Shield adorned on his back...

I open the door as slowly as I can, not wanting to disturb him from overlooking the small piece of Hyrule that captures my heart. He turns to face me, and lo and behold, another surprise is awaiting me.

His expression.

I take a step back when I see his expression. It is not cold, but it is not warm. I can see a trace of pain in his eyes, though he tries to hide it with an awkward smile. There are dark circles underneath his eyes as if he hasn't been sleeping for days, and the whites of his eyes are not white. They are ...red.

There's something not right here, and I can feel it. Trembling, I grab onto the wall with one hand to steady myself as I managed to choke out a pathetic, "Link?"

"Zelda..." He's completely facing me now, and the intensity of it all makes me want to turn away. He's looking at me with what can only be described as an expression of someone with a wounded soul. Other than that, he looks exhausted and completely ready to collapse. Despite everything, I hide my face by running my hand nervously through my hair, hoping that he hasn't noticed the shock on my face.

"Zelda, you..." He stops there, and looks down at the floor. There's a soft desperation in his voice that scares me shitless, and I can't do anything about it but stare at him in a dazed silence. For a moment, we are quiet, staring at each other, the sun shining at brightly in the distance. Finally, "what's wrong?"

Link leans back onto the railing, and averts his gaze so that he is no longer looking at me - he's looking straight up, though I know well enough that there's nothing up there. I know this habit of his. He only looks straight-up when he can't bear to make eye contact with anyone. I know this from experience, though I don't think the other two instances where he couldn't make eye contact with me were as bad as this one...

After what seems like forever and a day, he finally manages to say, "so... you're getting married?" He adds a soft chuckle at the end, as if he's trying to lighten the mood, but it works to his disadvantage, and it comes out as a cruel scoff.

Oh my God. He knows. "Wait, Link," I say desperately, grabbing at one of his hands, but he pulls away instinctively, despite the fact he's still staring up at the sky. "It's not like that-"

"Do you love him?"

I freeze again. Why did the question throw me off so much? I've been asked this question countless times before, but when he asks it, it's completely different. He's looking straight at me now, and his exotic blue eyes bore into my head - ah fuck! They're melting my heart for all I've got, and it takes all the fucking strength I have to stay standing. Oh God.

"Do you?"

His voice is so sweet, so soft, so loving. If only I could touch him one more time, but he won't give it up. He won't let me touch him. He won't let our fingers brush, he won't hold my hand, he won't even let me get close to him. I just want to be with him. I just...

"Godammit, Zel! Look at me!"

I obey almost immediately, because I have experienced Link's temper before - and it is not so sweet. For what seems to be an eternity, we stare at each other eyes, and all I can see in his is pain. I have never seen pain in his eyes before.

...I don't like it. The Link I remember was always a strong man, and he never showed pain or fear or anything of the sort. And now, when I'm about to be wed, I can see all of those emotions dancing around in his eyes.

Even the strongest man is prone to love.

"Do you love him?"

He asks this softly. So softly,... that the answer naturally is coaxed out of me, though I hadn't wished for it to slip out.

"...No, I don't love him."

For a split second, I see pure relief in his eyes, but it dissapears as quickly as it came. He sort of lets out an uneasy laugh, and then shakes his head, breaking our eye contact. He's pacing around on the balcony now, and how he can even manage that fascinates me. Me being with him has made me completely dazed, and I feel as if my feet are rooted to the floor beneath me. My heart spins once again when he turns to face me, and as I had feared, his expression is solemn and grim.

"Why..." Link starts, for the first time allowing our hands to touch as he gently places his hands in mine, "would you marry a man you do not love?"

As he says this, his eyes are filled with passion and hope, as I had seen in him the first night we had spent together. I am so tempted - so, so tempted - to throw myself into his arms and beg of him to take me away from this place. Maybe we can run away together. Run away together and never look back. Age in each other's company and never stop loving each other...

Though my heart screams yes!, every bone in my body is screaming at me to stop thinking of such sinful thoughts. Hyrule! Hyrule is in my hands! My reply is weak and feeble, and as I say it, I cannot look into his eyes. His eyes alone will make me break down into his arms, as I so long to do. "I do love you, Link! I... I love you more than... life itself! But..."

When he hears the tone of my voice at that last sentence, his fingers slide away from mine, as if he is instinctively expecting bad news. "But, if I do not marry this man, Hyrule as we know it will go down in ashes! We are in horrible debt, Link! And my father and I have tried desperately to save it in these past two years, and the truth of it is, we're poor! Our people are starving, our children are crying, and our land is dying! If... if I don't make any action as the future ruler of Hyrule, I will never save this land!"

"Zel..."

I am too fired on to let him interrupt me, so I keep on with my speech with a passion. "I love you, I love you, I really do... But, I... I love Hyrule too much to watch it crumble before my eyes. If I marry Jake tomorrow... Hyrule will prosper, and its people will finally be able to live the life they deserve!"

Now, it is he that is stunned, which is a nice change from me being speechless. "My happiness is nothing compared to the happiness of hundreds." I conclude softly, silently cheering myself on for acting as a future-Queen only should.

Link stares at me with a lack of an expression on his face, and it sort of scares me. Suddenly, he sweeps me into his arms, and hugs me tightly. Ah shit. I almost melt in his arms... Damn, I forgot how much I loved his hugs. ...They were always as passionate as his kisses...

"Zelda, I know that that's not what you truly want. You say you want your country to be happy, but I know you too well. You're a greedy girl at heart, and you probably wish that you could forget Hyrule and come with me." He whispers softly into my ear.

He smiles warmly as he says this, and it creates an odd mixture of emotions that only makes me tremble with anticipation. Then breaks away from me, leaving me feeling empty and unfulfilled.

He stands ontop of the banister, facing the mountains so that I can only see his back. The sun is silhouetted against him, making him look all the more stunning. Link turns to face me and smiles again. "I'll wait for you tomorrow, right here. At noon. When your wedding starts. You can either marry a man you don't love for material things, or you can run away with me forever and live a life of love. ...Your choice."

With that, he leaps off the banister, and takes a piece of my heart along with him. A piece that I might never see again.

Oh God. I hate love.


	2. Wedding Day Part 1

A/N:  
Thank you everyone for your nice comments! I didn't expect to get so many comments on my first fanfic, especially when the first chapter was as badly written as it was. P And without further ado, chapter 2.

**Chapter 2: Wedding Day part 1 **

_"Some people want diamond rings,  
Some just want everything..."_

"Zelda, is that you?! Oh. My. God! You look absolutely amazing!"

I try not to wince as Malon storms into the dressing room (my bedroom), knocking down the servant maids as she does so. She isn't supposed to be in here, according to my mother-in-law, but neither of us care for her mundane rules.

She can't help smiling foolishly as she examines my body up and down. "I never thought I'd see the day. Zelda marrying the man of her dreams in the biggest wedding a girl could ever wish for." Malon comes up to me to grab my hands. "It's just like a fairy tale, isn't it?"

I can hear the tinge of disbelief in her voice as she says 'man of her dreams'. We both know that Jake is far, far from being the man of my dreams. But what she doesn't know is that the man of my dreams isn't far from here today. In fact, he'lll be waiting for me at noon in the castle garden. Had he been the groom, this would have been the fairytale wedding. But as of right now, it is nothing but.

...I could very well use an excuse to slip out of this wedding. A fire. An accident where somebody important (preferably not me or my father) is injured, and the wedding has to be postponed. Or maybe Jake won't show up. Yes. Maybe he's feeling more anxious than I, and he decided to run away. Forever.

But those hopes are dashed when Malon whispers to me with an eager smile, "I saw Jake wandering around the lobby, greeting guests. He looks sooo good in his suit - if I may say that about your future husband - but he does! And he wouldn't quit asking me how you were doing! I know you don't love him, but you have to admit that it's very cute of him!"

I manage a feeble smile. "It is," I say softly, and I avert my gaze to show that I have nothing more to say on the matter. Malon knows why I'm at a loss for words, though she smiles and says a few enthusiastic things to make everyone believe that everything is fine in my heart. "It's your wedding day, Zel. At least _try_ to smile genuinely," she says softly.

"I'll try..." I mumble back, though I probably look terribly uncommitted. Malon sighs and steps back, adds in a few more comments about how gorgeous I look and watches me from the safety of my bed. I can tell she's concerned about me. I am too.

The last servant maid finally steps away from my dress and smiles triumphantly. "Your appearance is finished, your majesty." Then she shifts the mirror so that I can see the final product. It's the first time I've been able to look at myself since putting on the wedding dress.

And _damn_, I look gorgeous.

My jaw drops as I stare at my own reflection. I wear dresses all the time, but I've never worn a dress as beautiful or as elegant as this. The dress itself is a snow white and it cascades beautifully down to my feet. At the edges of the hem, the dress is decorated with pink and white roses, which the maids have excitedly told me are real. The bust, however, is a rich shade of pink and weaves beautifully with the white of the dress in the front and in the back. I can't believe how incredible I look in this wedding dress; coupled with my flawless make-up and flowing hair, I look more beautiful than I ever have before.

As I continue to stare at my own (unbelievable) reflection in the mirror, I can feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Before they trail down my face and endanger my make-up, I dab at my eyes with a handkerchief. The servant maid and Malon both smile; they probably think I'm smiling out of happiness. But they couldn't be more wrong.

I could've been more beautiful today. If only... if only the groom was Link. Then my face would've been bright and hopeful. Filled with the prospect of love and life... But when I look in the mirror now, all I see is a woman giving up on love. But my fate is not with Link. As the future ruler of a crumbling Kingdom, I must do all that I can in order to stabilize my country. That entails staying put and standing strong. Sticking it out with Jake and working with Kyrahn in order to strength both of our nations. For the happiness of our subjects, our people...

I would be pathetic to run away today -- I would disgrace my family with my cowardice and lack of diplomacy -- I would embarass Jake for he has somehow found the heart to fall in love with me.

But above all, I would destroy a land that time stole 7 years from Link to be saved.

I cannot choose love over life.

(I wish I could.)

---

Finally, the hour of the wedding. My mother-in-law is adamant that it start precisely at 12:00AM and I am convinced she has the power to make her word law. Three minutes remain until that fateful minute, but I find myself oddly at peace. And it's incredible that I can stay so damn calm in the presence of my mother-in-law. As she fusses with the last touches in my dress, checks that the bridesmaids are looking sharp, coordinates the time with the organist, and double checks on the state of the guests (all at once), I can only stare dumbfoundedly and admire her dedication to this wedding.

Yet I still wish to flee...

30 seconds until 12...

29... 28... My father comes to stand next to me, and holds my hand softly.  
24... 23... My mother-in-law gives me one final hug and wipes a tear from her eye.  
19... 18... The ring boy and the flower girl smile excitedly at one another.  
15... 14... The organist and a servant make eye contact so that they start precisely at noon.  
9... 8... My heart is thumping all the way up to my ears. 5... 4... I am getting married to Jake, but the only man in my eyes is Link.  
2... 1... I can choose love over life.

Because I love Link too much.

Cue the wedding march.

It almost seems depressing - the slow and drawn-out melody of that song. But it is played nevertheless, and the flower girl and the ring bearer, both from Jake's land, march down the aisle without containing their smiles. The guests smile and whisper nice things about the kids amongst themselves.

When they have finished, the bridesmaids and their male counterparts begin their trot down the aisle. Malon -- my maid of honor -- is the last to walk out. She is attached to the best man by the arm, but since the best man is a good looking chap -- not unlike Jake -- she seems rather excited.

They've all lined up in the same way we had practiced during rehearsals; they're all staring at the back of the room now, waiting for my father and me.

"Ready?" My father, the King of Hyrule, says authoritatively.

"Of course," I whisper without thinking, though my heart knew otherwise. I feel the pain of saying those words deep in my soul, and I almost wish I could take them back... (No daddy, I'm not ready! I can't do this! I don't want to marry Jake! I ...)

The tone of the wedding march changes to one that seems even more depressing (if such a thing was possible). My father begins to step, forcing me to walk against my will. I am surprisingly graceful despite the emotions running through my body. My heart, my soul, my being is begging my body to stop and run from the chapel. But my legs know better, my lips know better... I continue to walk with a fake smile plastered on my face.

Finally, we reach the alter. My dad steps away from me with the elegance and grace of a King, and Jake takes his place. He shoots me a smile and quickly scans his eyes over my body. He is undeniably impressed with my appearance. I'm sure Link would've been too. He always told me that no woman in Hyrule could carry dresses better than I. Jake hasn't ever complimented me in such manner...

We turn to one another and begin the exchange of rings. Though it is not proper for my eyes to wonder at this time, I cannot help but to quickly scan the crowd. There's so many of them. And they're staring at us. Staring...

And then, I see him.

Link.

He seems to have cleaned up from yesterday, his eyes are clear and his hair is neatly combed. He is dressed properly for the occasion: clean black suit with a green tie poking out from under his jacket. ...Without his customary green garb or his annoying green hat, Link is almost unrecognizable. But I have seen him often enough in plebian clothes to recognize him when I see him. And seeing him now, leaning against the back wall of the ceremony hall like he is... Well, dare I say it...

To me, he looks more handsome than the groom himself.

We make eye contact for a quarter of second; in that time, he manages to shoot me a grin. The implications of the grin -- the very one he had given me many times when I could not find courage -- are overwhelming and unbearable. My very heart feels crushed by his grin, even as I turn to face Jake, who has started his vow...

Somehow, I am still smiling. Somehow, I am still standing. Here. Standing here. Instead of running to Link, to collapse in his arms and run away with him. Somehow, I am keeping composure. The sweet words Jake is feeding into my ears -- goes into one ear and floods out of the other. It's not like this ceremony is supposed to be romantic; all of Hyrule and all of Kyrahn is here. It's supposed to be... like a signing of a treaty. Short, impersonal, ...concise. But I know he's being honest -- that he loves me and shit -- but I... I really don't care.

Now it's my turn to say my vow. Everyone's still cooing from the sweet nothings said to me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead I clear my throat. I avert my gaze from Jake's eyes for a split second to glance at Link.

'Link... This is for you,' I say with my eyes. I wonder if he understands.

"Since the day I saw you," I start confidently, "I knew that I could love you... That I could be with you for the rest of my life. That you could be someone special to me."

"Aware that such an emotional connection could cripple me, I instinctively stepped away. I let you do your own thing, but somehow, as if a string was attached between us, we would always come together. Again and again."

I close my eyes for a second and pretend that Jake isn't Jake, but Jake is, in fact, Link. "When I see you today, I see a man that I not only can love, but do love. And my love means more than ... my love to you. It means, my love to Hyrule. So today becomes the first day of the rest of our lives."

"I love you," I am tempted to avert my eyes, "Jake."

...We exchange rings. We say our "I do"s, and under Link's watchful gaze, we kiss.

--------------

At the reception party, I am all but jubilated -- as Jake is -- but in the presence of others, I act nothing but. The party is outside in the expansive courtyard; the very place that Link had demanded me to be at at noon.

The guests come up to Jake and me and tell us of how happy they are for us. For our kingdoms. For our love, .. which they are convinced is genuine and heartfelt. Malon and several other of my friends who aren't at my table -- the "royal" table as it seems -- come up to me, hug me, and spill out a string of 'goodluck's and 'i'mhappyforyou's. I take the compliments as they are given to me and don't add anything unnecessary. Jake takes my hint and does the same. He's always so respectful of me.

I've already spotted Link in the corner of the courtyard, conversing with a few women from the other kingdom who have no idea who he is. Actually, no one really seems to know. My own mother-in-law hasn't noticed that he has somehow managed to waltz into the wedding without an invitation. A man of extraordinary talents, to be sure... He makes eye contact with me several times, but he doesn't seem committed to actually doing anything. With a martini in his hand and several fine young ladies checking him out, he seems to be enjoying himself. I can't help but to burn with jealousy.

Jake and I exchange a few polite words, talking about how beautiful the wedding was and how everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. Though I said something in the wedding that I had never uttered in his presence -- "I love you" -- Jake doesn't seem intent on bringing the subject up again. I think he knows that I was lying. The kingdom has to look good, after all...

"Zelda!"

Fuck.

I hear Link's voice cutting through the courtyard -- or at least, cutting through me -- as he approaches me, ditching the women behind him. That absolutely fake way he's grinning, absolutely stunning everyone around him, makes me realize what he's doing. Jake and I stand up instinctively, as we did when any others came to congratulate us.

"Congratulations on your marriage!" Link says in a tone that seems too real. He reaches forward to hug me in the most impersonal manner he has ever hugged me. Then shakes Jake's hand. When he steps back, I feel a little empty, as if he was a puzzle piece that fit just right, but was removed much too quickly. "I only wish the best for Hyrule. And for you two, of course." He shoots the two of us a boyish grin. At that instant, he's so handsome that I wish to tackle him with kisses. And he knows it.

"Thank you," Jake says with a professional smile. "What did you say your name was?"

"Link," the love of my life says without hesitation. "Hero of Time. You probably heard of me. I'm a big deal around here." A chuckle.

I freeze up, as does Malon over at the next table, who has finally realized who I'm talking to. She is the only one in this entire courtyard that knows of our relationship. But before Jake opens his mouth to reply, Link continues.

"Zelda here is like my little sister. We've known each other since we were ten... She tends to get herself into a lot of trouble, what with Ganondorf and all." He pats me on the head (again impersonally) and offers me a small smile. "But now you've got Jake to protect you, haven't you? Don't need me anymore."

Forget freezing up. Now my blood's turned to ice. No, it must've stopped flowing altogether. I can barely feel my head. What... What the hell is he saying? He loves me! He does! He knows I love him too! Then... What... Is he abandoning me?

Jake doesn't realize that he's not really part of this conversation and smiles warmly at 'my older brother'. "That's wonderful. Thank you for protecting my Zellie." ...Zellie? Since when the fuck did he call me that shit? "She can be a little frisky sometimes." My 'husband' suddenly wraps his around my waist and pulls me toward him. And softly kisses me on the head.

Aw fuck.

I see the flame of anger and hate grow in Link's eyes, but no one else sees it. No, the Hero of Time is grinning far-too-fucking-much for anyone to notice his beautiful blue eyes. Link instead casually leans towards Jake, mutters something in his ear, then steps back. Grins again. "Well, again, congratulations on your marriage. I wish for nothing but happiness in your union."

Nobody else has heard the sarcasm dripping in his voice in his last two lines. No, Link is far too good at concealing it. As Link walks away, I want to reach out, I want to cry out, I want to run after him and make sure he never leaves me again. To hug him, to kiss him, to lavish him. But I can't. I can feel the tears threatening to spill. I can feel my hands starting to shake.

This love... Ah...

Link...


	3. Wedding Day Part 2

A/N: Again, thanks for all the comments. Without further ado, chapter 3. Tried something new.**  
**

**Chapter 3: Wedding Day part 2**

He moves awkwardly. With the uncertainty I used to have before I met Link. He's too shy about showing himself to me, like he's ashamed of wearing no clothes in front of a proper lady. He's a real proper man. He's confused and jerky, trying to decide between pleasing me and pleasing himself. Somewhere between the first and second time, I force myself to take over, not allowing myself to say much in fear I would cry the wrong name.

And he has no idea.

--

"Are you still leaving to go on your honeymoon?"

Shortly after the reception party has ended, Malon cuts me off from Jake and forces me to talk to her. It is one of several conversations I am dreading -- the others being the conversation with Jake about Link, and the conversation with Link himself.

She's staring at me increduously as I quickly look around for any sign of Link. No. Nothing. The man is nowhere to be seen. In fact, I haven't seen him since he confronted Jake. Either he's blending into the remainder of the crowd very well, or he's already left after finishing confronting me in front of Jake. It is only when I see that nobody is paying attention to our conversation when I turn back to her and bite my lower lip.

"Maaaaaaaal... I can't do this..." I say in a strained voice. "Our fathers insisted that we go on a honeymoon to consummate the marriage. I swear, all they expect from us is to have sex and give them a damned grandchild. Ruling doesn't come until later, until at least one of them croaks."

"Zel!" Malon cries while trying to hide a smile. "What a thing to say!"

"Yeah, well..." I sigh. "I'm not looking forward to it. Whatever happens tonight, it can't be pretty."

My maid-of-honor lowered her voice. "You know... You don't _have_ to..."

"Probably not. But he's expecting it, and frankly, it's what I expect from a proper wedding night as well. What's a honeymoon without sex, anyway?" I say bitterly.

Malon and I both fall silent. Somewhere between her first question and my mentioning my father, we have both accepted that I must go on my honeymoon and do what proper ladies are expected to do. Forget that Link has come to my wedding today. I can't run off now. ...I've finalized a part of the wordless treaty that I, for some strange reason, cannot go against. At the very least, I must go through with this honeymoon. The consequences must come later.

Though he does not wish to interrupt our conversation, Jake beckons to me. It appears he has something to tell me.

"He looked good today," Malon whispers while looking over at Jake, but we both know that she's not talking about my new husband.

"He always does, Mal," I say with a sad smile before I walk across the courtyard to where Jake is waiting for me.

--

I'm a bit loosened by the champagne from his country, though I had thought neither the taste nor the texture could match up to my favorite. Though throughout the entirety of the night, we have barely exchanged a page worth's of dialogue (or at least, I haven't), he feels that it is right for us to get in the mood of lovemaking. Though I have dreaded this moment for far too long, the alcohol has done away with some of my common sense (Link always told me that my habits would alcohol would get me in trouble one day) and I allow him to carry me to the bed, undo the laces, and begin.

I lay flat on my stomach, unwilling to allow him to look into my eyes. He might see my lies.

--

Jake has been unnerved by Link. As I walk over to him, I can see the a fluster slowly working its way up his neck and rearranging his facial features. Now that the guests are leaving, my new husband is free to address me on a more - ah - personal level.

He grips my shoulder tightly, surprising me in that he has never been really physical with me. "Link. Who is that man to you?" He says in a low, but neutral voice.

Despite the nausea that is slowly building in my stomach, I am able to answer with a straight face. "Like an older brother," I manage to spit out, continuing my lover's accursed lie. "I've known him for half my life. What's wrong?"

His hands are slowly lifted from my shoulders. His eyes are distant, thoughtful. Almost reminding me of Link's. "Later. I'll tell you later," he mumbles absently, before walking off to say goodbye to a high ranking official to Kyrahn.

Malon and I exchange nervous glances. I would later tell her that I thought that Jake was secretly jealous that such a good-looking man would be familiar enough with me to call me a younger sister. She would later tell me that she thought he was so upset with the idea of Link that he came close to ripping off my shoulders. It was probably both.

--

He can sense that I'm a little nervous (though the reasons he probably has all wrong) and he gives me a few drinks. Apparently, it's an expensive champagne from Kyrahn -- Lurien Cristal -- and costs quite a bit of money. If he knew me even in the slightest bit, he would know that my favorite champagne is Sor? Perignon, the kind Zorans in Hylian Lake drink from time to time. He doesn't realize his ignorance, however, and continues the drink into two perfectly shaped glasses.

I stare out the window absently. With the sun setting outside, it is quite a beautiful sight. I bet Link is looking at the same sky right now.

--

The servant maids come to carry off the presents from the kingdom's guests to the kingdom. Each box has a card of some sort, undoubtedly not only to wish the two of us luck in our marriage but to mention some sort of misfortune that has befelled their family. So that we can give them a few rupees and make their lives better. Or something.

While Jake greets the last few of the guests -- a boring act that I allow him to do by himself -- I watch the servant maids carry off the presents in handfuls, wary of the fact that I am watching them. But suddenly, I notice the tiniest little box placed inconspicously on the corner of the table, wrapped in a green wrapping paper that looks oddly familiar.

I can feel my heart beating into my ears as I sneak off to the table and snatch the box. I tuck it into the small purse I have been carrying all night and walk off nonchalantly, looking around carefully to make sure that nobody has seen me.

Nobody's seen me. Good.

My breathing stabilizes as I disappear from the main courtyard to stroll through my beautiful gardens, weaving in and out of the tall bushes to find a location where nobody could see me. Finally, I find the perfect spot, next to a small little fountain where a half-naked lady made of stone spits out water for the birds to enjoy.

I sit on the cool marble of the fountain and withdraw the small box from the purse, still not sure for what reason I grabbed the box from the table. Stealing one of my own wedding present. It was probably the strangeness of the present itself. As most presents were from families and not individuals, they were large in size and suggested no hints to its contents.

But this... This little box. Why, it almost looks like a jewelry box! And the wrapping paper! It looks like the one that I always wrapped Link's presents with! And who in their right mind would give jewelry as a present to the future King or Queen? It was unheard of!

Unless...

I open the jewelry box with the biggest anticipation.

--

After finishing a beautiful but uneventful walk on the beaches of West Ocean, we retreat to a grand cottage along the shore. I can't lie -- the cottage is stunning and takes away my breath. He can read the fascination on my face and smiles. His reaction makes me shut down at once, unwilling to make any sort of an emotional bond with this man. But as I walk through the house, he tells me that we can use it as our summer home. To think of our consummation as a ... a... home-welcoming event.

When I freeze up at the word, he stops as well, realizing he's made an error in judgment. He looks sullen at his mistake. I don't care.

--

Oh my God. It's beautiful.

I can only imagine how big my eyes are as I stare at a beautifully stunning golden necklace. The pendant itself is a triangle encircled in wreaths. On the front of the pendant, the ancient Hylian word for "Wisdom" is meticulously etched. It's probably custom made. It's probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. I can feel my eyes watering at the present, fully expectant of who has given it to me.

It doesn't take me long to find the note, tucked underneath the cushion where the necklace sat.

"Zelda,

Wear this for me. We still love each other.  
-Link"

With that, the tears flow and it cannot stop. Oh Gods. I feel pathetic, clutching a necklace with one hand, a note with another, crouched by a fountain, unable to do anything but weep into the hem of my elegant wedding gown. But I can't help it -- I miss Link so much. I miss being with him too much. I don't care for Jake. I don't care for superfluous treaties. I care for Link. I care for love. I care for life.

I continue soibbing into my dress, while somehow finding the energy to tuck the note back into place and putting the necklace on, around my neck.

Then I see what is etched into the other side, also in ancient hyilan.

Courage.

--

His escort drops us off at "West Ocean", which is apparently part of the last stretch of land that Kyrahn owns. Nobody knows what's at the other end of the ocean, he tells me excitedly, but the ocean has always been a popular site for vacationers. And honeymooners. And lovers, he adds in a small voice, instantly reminding me of Link. That maybe this would be a good vacationing place for the two of us to go... My mind drifts aimlessly as we dine in a romantic setting on the beach, then shortly after we walk barefeet on the sand, letting the salty ocean water ebb over our feet.

It would've been romantic with Link.

--

When I return to the courtyard, most everyone is gone except for our most immediate family, his best man, my maid in honor, and a few precious others. When Jake sees me, he walks over to me, and immediately comments on how I am glowing.

It's probably because I feel so connected to Link right now. This necklace... This necklace is the bridge between Link and I. As long as I am wearing this necklace, I'm with Link. I smile at the thought, giving Jake the impression that I am smiling at his compliment -- something I rarely do. In response, the groom grins widely and leads me over the table where our parents are discussing diplomatic matters.

My mind drifts in and out throughout the conversation, of which I am really not a part of, and I excuse myself to go sit by the fountain with Malon.

But I have no such luch, for Jake follows me, cuts me off from her, and brings me to the gardens. Before I am able to ask him for his intentions, he begins to talk, quite sternly.

"He told me to watch out. He told me if I messed up, he'd have my head. What kind of a way is that to talk to a Prince?"

I look up at him, surprised at his uncharacteristically snobbish behavoir. Or... no. Was this the way he normally behaved? Just not around me? I feel myself stiffening as he continues to talk.

"Is he really just your brother? Is he really the hero of time? Seems rather violent to the Prince that can end up salvaging the nation he saved, doesn't he?"

And my blood begins to boil.

But he's really on a roll... "What? Is he upset that you're in love wi--"

"Shut your mouth," I hiss venemously, shooting him a glare that he will hopefully never see again. "Don't you dare talk to me like that again. Or you'll have to watch out for me, instead."

With that, I walk away. We didn't talk until his escort came to pick us up at the gate. He has a glorious horse carriage. The trip, we are told, will take several hours. But the time would be worth it.

I doubt it.


	4. Kyrahnian Castle

A/N: Am I really reviving this age-old series? After losing a place for me to channel my writing, I found myself crawling back to this fanfiction, if only to have something to write. This chapter was written in parts, so forgive me if it sounds choppy. But without further ado...

**Chapter 4: Kyrahnian Castle**

"You're never going to be happy," Malon says with an air of certainty, "because you're cursed. Cursed to live a lie for the rest of your life. The man that loves you doesn't even know that you're wearing the necklace of the man you _actually _love."

"Do you think they record phone calls?" I say absentmindedly, unable to find the proper response to her angry declarations.

An indignant scoff. "Record phone calls of the future queen? I don't think they'd try it, lest they wish to be offed by her gracious majesty."

I smile. Malon's amazing.

"I wish I could see you more, Malon."

"Me too. Kyrahn must be lonely without me."

There is an awkward silence.

"It's even lonelier without Link."

It has been barely an hour since I confessed everything to Malon -- how I didn't really love Jake, how Link had confronted me the day before the wedding, how we made eye contact in the cathedral, how he discreetly gave me a necklace, how terrible the honeymoon had been...

I expected disbelief and scorn. Anger and contempt. Instead, Malon was accepting -- She already knew I was hopelessly in love with Link (In retrospect, it has never been that hard to figure out), and that Jake and I never truly clicked.

She knew, however, that there was little I could do to change anything.

An hour has passed, and I am now sitting my royal-married-ass in the castle I am expected to live in for the rest of my happily ever after: Kyrahnian Castle. I must admit that the castle itself is magnificent; when we first arrived, I stared dumbfoundedly at it for a few minutes, not understanding how they could manage to manage the castle in these tough times.

...Unfortunately, the magic of the castle wears off the second you remember that you actually _don_'t love your husband and king-to-be, ...and that you'll likely _rarely _visit the land of All-that-you-ever-knew-and-ever-will-care-for.

In addition to the quarters on the third floor that Jake and I are expected to share, I have a bedroom of my own, and it is white, pink, and frilly. It reminds me of the wedding dress, (and we all know how much I want to remember the wedding...) which is probably tucked away in some dark closet somewhere, cursed to never see the light of day again. Kind of like me.

But I'll concede that the room itself is nicely decorated. Even with all my discontent, I can see that I'll like this room. The bed isn't mine, but it's far more comfortable than mine ever was. (I suppose seeing that Hyrule wasn't doing so well, we never _could _afford the _nice _mattresses. In retrospect, though, this should have tipped me off that something was wrong here. I mean, according to my father, the kingdom of Kyrahn wasn't doing so well financially either...) And there's a large balcony that nearly covers the length of one wall. I suppose Jake _somehow _figured out that I like the sunlight, the scent of fresh air, the humming of birds, the rustle of the leaves... and so on and so forth.

...However,

"You shouldn't be walking around outside too much, Zellie," he told me on the first day we arrived, "Just in case. I don't want you to get hurt. I mean, you can just stay in the room and ring up a servantmaid. They'll always help."

See, because I'm a _princess _and all, I like to follow the rules imposed on me. I like to think that law and order is good. It keeps the country in check. You know, balance and all that. But apparently, Jake's idea of law and order is imprisoning me inside Kyrahnian Castle. That's quite brilliant of him, you know. Depriving the outdoors girl of the outdoors. I suppose the obnoxiously large balcony is there to make up for the fact that I'm not _actually_ permitted to go outside.

It's been a week or so, but I haven't been _only _sitting around this fruity room these past few days you know. I _do _wander around the castle, getting to know some of the servant maids (most of whom aren't so good for conversation, unlike MY servantmaids back in Hyrule), and familiarizing myself with the lay of the land (just in case a serial murderer jumps into the castle and I need to hide).

And, oh! There's this nice little study that we have, filled to the roof with ancient books that have hardly been read but contain a mountain of information. It's at this point my 'wisdom' Triforce kicks in and I end up sitting for hours inside the study, thumbing through foreign Kyrahnian books and manuscripts. It took me a while to get their ancient language down pat, but a few hours with some flashcards, and I was set.

As I flip through these ancient pages, I can't help but wonder if Link will ever find me out here... If he'll ever bother to visit, even if Jake doesn't like him all too much. (A sexy guy like Link must undermine Jake's masculinity.) I wonder if he needs a passport or something to get into the country.

Though if he says he's good friends with the Queen-to-be, they couldn't really reject him, right? Not to mention that he has a menacing looking sword strapped around his shoulders. Wouldn't exactly make it easy to reject him.

--

Jake invited me to a simple dinner with his parents: the current Queen and King of Kyrahn. Dressed prettily in another frilly dress that the servantmaids picked out for me, I sit on one end of an elegant glass table while Jake's father -- or my new father, I guess -- stares at me from the other side. I eat the pre-appetizer quickly, remembering to keep my manners in check in the presence of this proper family.

Though in _my _castle, if I had been anything less than a perfect lady, no one would have cared. They all know the hardships I have gone through, the pain I have endured, the beasts I have slain. To them, I am not only their princess. I am one of the triforce. I am one of the reasons that the Hero of Time has succeeded so spectacularly.

But here...

"So, Miss Zelda. How do you like Kyrahnian castle so far?"

The rest of the royal family is talking to me from _across _the table. Now is a nice time to remind you that the table is many, _many _meters long. It's damn ridiculous.

"It's quite beautiful," I say truthfully, "Maybe even more beautiful than Hyrule's Castle."

The King of Kyrahn, a rotund man with a red face, smiles smugly at my flattery. "Well, we have been doing quite good these days. Haven't we, my boy?" He smacks Jake hard on the back, making him almost choke on his sea bass.

"Yes, father," he replies unconvincingly in a flat tone, pausing to dab his lips with a white handkerchief.

While I am surprised at how Jake behaves toward his father, I find that I ultimately don't care about their relationship problems. I have bigger issues right now -- like how I'm going to deal with living here, and how I'm going to see Malon and Link.

...And wait? Did the King just say that Kyrahn was doing well? That wasn't what I heard...

Before I can inquire as to the details of their economical situation, the Queen, my _brilliant _mother-in-law, asks, "So, Zelda darling, has your father filled you in on the details of our treaty?"

"No, he hasn't."

In Hyrule, my mother-in-law gave me the impression of being a merciless harpy determined to make my wedding as mechanical as possible. Here, in Kyrahn, however, I can tell that this country would not function without her presence; it is evident that /she/ handles the business and finance of the country. The King, my father-in-law, is probably more of a public figure than anything else, receiving the love of his people and giving hearty speeches. And then there's this keen, cutthroat woman in the background, doing all the little nitty gritties for him.

Well, dang. _The King sure has it good._

"As you might have figured out, prior to the decision made by both countries to wed you and Jake, Kyrahn was doing rather well, and Hyrule, well, wasn't."

That much was obvious now. My father told me that Kyrahn was on the decline, not unlike Hyrule. He probably thought that I would be unsympathetic if I knew that Kyrahn was doing well. And he was right. Seeing the great state of this nation makes me fear for Hyrule. They seem infinitely more powerful than us.

She gestures vaguely with a bony hand while sipping on her wine -- another commodity that we do not have much of in Hyrule. "I do not wish for you to be in the dark about anything, honey. I don't want you to be unhappy here, after all. You have to realize why you're doing this, or you'll want to runaway or something. God knows that has happened in the past." She stares at my father-in-law disapprovingly.

"What?! That was over thirty years ago, for heaven's sake! I'm telling you, the girl was just a terrible, selfish girl. It worked out well anyway, because I met you, dear."

Ugh. I roll my eyes at his comment. What a fruitcake, giving up his dignity to appease his wife because he knows that she is the only one that run this country...

She, too, rolls her eyes at her husband's comment. "Either way, Kyrahn has the education and a noteable military. And the Kingdom Hyrule is a goldmine of raw materials that your father simply does not know how to take advantage of. So we'll be helping each other out, basically. Hyrule strengthens our country and we take your country from the nothing it is to something... less..."

"Poor?" I offer.

"To something... less pathetic," she finishes, ignoring my sugarcoated suggestion.

It appears that my mother-in-law isn't aware that I don't care much for Kyrahn at this moment, and that I don't very well appreciate what she's saying about Hyrule. I cannot, however, say anything in the presence of both the King and the husband guy. They would probably be appalled at my lack of manners or something.

And then maybe they'd disown me or something. Which wouldn't be good for Hyrule, but wouldn't _actually _hurt Kyrahn so much. I suddenly realize how much power Kyrahn has over Hyrule.

Sure, we have Link, who by himself is an incredible, fearless warrior, but they have a whole flipping army, and from what I've read, they're really something to be feared!

And... yeah, we have guards, ... and stuff, but damn, they're useless. When Ganondorf was snatching me outside of Hyrule Castle 8 years ago, they did nothing but gape. And then they ran back inside the castle for help. It's sort of like 'why don't you freaking help ME, dimwit?'...

--

When dinner has finished, Jake escorts me back to my room like a true gentleman.

"May I come inside?" He asks when we're at the door.

"Sure," I say flatly, hoping that my tone is saying something like, 'Sure, but I'm only saying it because you're the prince and my husband. In reality, I'd rather you just left.'

He sits on a plush couch along one of the walls and ruffles his brown hair. It is short, but not neat. And the way he sits instantly gives me the impression that he is uncomfortable in his princely clothes.

"We can go somewhere tomorrow, if you'd like. I won't have more duties for a week, so we can spend some time together."

I am sitting on the corner of bed. There is at least twenty feet between us. "Oh," I say without inflection.

He is immediately flustered by my response. "I mean, I know you're not enjoying this much, but this is final, you see... So..." There is an awkward pause as he rubs the back of his neck and tries to figure out what to say. "You're going to be the Queen of Kyrahn one day, so perhaps you should go and see the countryside, visit a village or two, see what it's like here."

I think he is being reasonable, but I am somewhat irritable and I don't care to be polite with him. "Jake, to be honest, I'd rather not. I like it in here. I can sit, and read, and collect my thoughts like a true princess. It's fine. It's rather dangerous to be outside, isn't it?"

"Zelda." His face stiffens. I think I might have made him upset, and his tone make me afraid for a split second. Is he the type of man to hurt women? "You will come on this trip tomorrow with me, and you will see your new country. That's final."

He stands, bows, and exits. I collapse on my bed, tears stream down my face.

How will I ever escape this life...?


End file.
